Cheating is Not Necessarily a Bad Thing
by morbid333
Summary: Fllay Allster was a superficial and self serving girl who took everything for granted... until the day she lost it all. Was it that she lost everything of value, or was it merely that everything she had was not worth keeping? Fllay/Lacus Yuri AU
1. What Lacus Saw

**Cheating… is Not Necessarily a Bad Thing**

**Author's Notes: **Guess what, I'm sick again. Wasn't I last sick not that long ago? Curse my lazy, impotent immune system!

This was supposed to be a one-shot, but again, it would have been too long. I may keep the chapters this length, or I may make them longer, and I don't know how many there will be. I could make a wild guess (ten!) but I think I'll wait and find out at the same time that all of you do.

**Disclaimer:** All characters relating to Gundam Seed belong to Sunrise. The plot and setting belong to me.

**Summery:** Fllay Allster was shallow, superficial, and Self Serving. Not only did she have everything a girl in her position could ever want, she took it all for granted… that is until she lost it. With one single mistake, she lost everything of value, or perhaps it was merely that she realized; everything she had, was not worth keeping. Lacus/Fllay Yuri AU

**What Lacus Saw**

Blue eyes locked onto the blonde hair of their teacher, elbows resting upon the paleness of the desk, palms flush, fingers spread along the soft white of paper. The pages of her open notebook.

His short, thick, blonde hair seemingly captivated her glazed eyes. The girl's lips pulled upward in a grin.

She felt someone lean over and whisper something into her ear, which caused her grin to widen. She let out a snicker, unable to contain it. She giggled helplessly, inexorably, like the schoolgirl that she was.

That was when he turned around.

"I'm glad you find my class so amusing," he said. That was their teacher, the one they called La Flaga, a man who could be strict yet fun at the same time. Even now, as it was obvious that the student in question had not been paying even the slightest bit of attention, he managed to keep a gentle grin upon his lips. "I'm glad you enjoy math class so much. It really is a shame when students grow to dislike this elementary class. I can only assume, Miss Allster, that your incessant giggling means that you of course know the answer."

"Uh… a little help Miriallia," she asked the auburn haired girl beside her.

"Sorry Fllay," she giggled "you're on your own. I guess _you_ should have been paying attention."

"Gee, some friend you are," the girl known as Fllay responded.

"Hmn? Do you have an answer for me?"

"I'm… working on one," she answered sheepishly.

Somewhere in the back of the class, a quiet voice uttered an answer. It was not a strained voice, it did not beg to be unearthed, nor did it ask to remain hidden. It was merely one of those helpful whispers emanating from somewhere within the room. It was a voice that under other circumstances would have gone unnoticed by the girl, but this time, like so many others before it, she allowed it to enter through the side of her head. She relied on it, believed in it, depended on it.

"'X' equals thirty six," she answered, looking up to see her teacher's unimpressed gaze.

"Yes, go on?"

"Ah, what? Isn't that the answer?" La Flaga grinned.

"Why yes it is, but since you were so confident, perhaps you could solve the second part of the problem."

"Is there a second part?"

"What does 'y' equal?"

"Two?"

"Two? How could it possibly be two?"

"Fifteen?"

"No, it's not."

"Thirty six?" she asked hopefully.

"Come on, Fllay. You're not even trying." The girl held her breath and strained her ears, hoping for that harsh but heavenly voice to save her, to pull her from the brink of failure. As the room about her began its fade into obscurity and the air seemed to clog her ears while simultaneously filing out of the room, creating a dark vacuum with her in the center. It seemed like hours had passed before her guardian angel returned.

Fllay smirked before she once again spoke.

"Seven."

"Well," Mister La Flaga replied, seemingly much happier. "I'm glad at least _someone_ has been paying attention." His eyes shot toward the back of the class, locking onto those of a student, a pair of eyes that quickly broke contact, a pair of eyes that quickly looked away. "Hm, well then… Lacus, if you would answer me the next one?"

Fllay let out a sigh of relief now that the spotlight was no longer hovering over her head. She didn't care who was answering questions, so long as it wasn't her. It didn't matter who it was, so long as it kept the teacher's attention away from her.

"Gee, thanks for all your help, _Miriallia," _she hissed contemptuously at her best friend.

"What can I say, it's fun to watch you squirm," the auburn haired girl replied with a giggle.

"Misses Haw and Allster," La Flaga said, his calm yet stern voice cutting through their chatter like the knife of an ice-fisherman through frozen surface water, "just because my eyes are not on you, that does not mean that my ears no longer work. Please cease your talking."

"Sorry," Miriallia apologized on the behalf of them both.

Eyes returned to paper and a slender finger reached up to brush a stray strand of bright red hair back into place behind her ear. All thoughts of that voice were gone. All thoughts of the angel who had saved her today, like so many other times, were stripped from her mind, as they always were.

Fllay didn't concern herself with who it might have been, or even if it were a single person. She no doubt had countless numbers of admirers. Surely none of them would want her to appear stupid in front of the entire class. Nobody ever wanted the unattainable object of their affections to appear less than desirable. There was no doubt that they would continue to help her.

As always, she would forget the voice until the next time it made an appearance, until the next time she required it.

The class progressed as classes often did, without event. Nothing memorable would occur in the classroom. Questions would be posed, answers fired back, notes taken. Eyes would glaze, smiles would return. Notes would be exchanged and gossip would prosper.

The girl with the red hair sat with her friends, smile gleefully cascading across her features, her mind occupied with all but the subject at hand. The class was slowly but steadily reaching its end. Their lunch period was crawling steadily closer, like a wounded soldier determinedly crawling for cover or heading to a trench or bunker.

This math class was inevitably drawing to an end. All the students knew it, and the faculty sensed it as well. The students were growing restless.

Fllay was no exception. She allowed her face to rest in her hands as her closed eyes cooled against her palms. The hands on the clock always seemed to slow towards the end of a class.

After what seemed like hours, the foghorn-like school bell finally rang, signifying the end of class and the start of their lunch period.

The students all proceeded to scrape their chair legs against the concrete floor of the classroom as they hurried to get up and be on their way out the door.

Hands moved in a rapid flurry as belongings were thrown into backpacks which were then swiftly and roughly zipped or buckled before being flung over their owner's respective shoulders.

La Flaga watched as his students all filed out of his class, away from him, without a single word or even nod of his approval.

"I want pages two-fifteen and two-sixteen completed for homework," he called out to them as they passed him by. He watched as Fllay walked by him, smile in place, every bit as much a necessity as the girl's entourage that followed her everywhere, as though they were all joined at the hip. La Flaga wouldn't have been surprised to find that they all shared the same classes and visited the bathroom together. He had to fight his facial muscles to keep the perverted smirk from his face at that thought.

Then, as his blue eyes drifted off the red-haired beauty, they noticed a second girl emerging from the back of the class. This girl, as he had noticed on several occasions, also radiated looks to spare, her runoff enough to make even the mother of Murrue Ramius – the woman who loved him without even knowing it – look young and beautiful again, although this girl looked good in more of a cute kind of way. She was one of those girls whose appeal was in the illusion of their innocence.

"Lacus, may I have a word with you," he asked.

The girl didn't oblige him with a verbal response. She merely approached him and stood, waiting.

La Flaga's eyes addressed her. They took in her appearance, her pale, milk-white skin; her long, lean legs that simply refused to be hidden under the short skirt of her uniform, even by the white, knee-high socks she wore. He looked at her long slender fingers, her pink lips, her blue eyes, her long pink hair. She was adorable, like a collectable china doll. La Flaga found himself needing to concentrate just to keep his mind occupied with his work.

While freight trains ran loops around the inside of his head, the girl before him stood patiently, her serene gaze clouded and frosted as though she were looking right through him, as though he were not really there.

"Now Lacus," La Flaga spoke sternly after clearing his throat. "I need to talk with you." Once more, Lacus did not answer, not verbally at least. Her eyes locked momentarily with his and she gave a solemn nod of her head. "You are becoming a bit of a problem child, did you know that?"

"What do you mean 'problem child?'"

"I mean, you are a disruption to your own learning, and the learning of others."

"I'm not hurting anybody," Lacus calmly defended.

"Maybe not intentionally, but cheating is an offence, regardless of which side of the fence one may be positioned on. You surely know this, no?"

"I'm not hurting anybody," Lacus repeated.

L a Flaga sighed. "I can only help you if you let me, Lacus."

"I don't need help."

"Are you sure about that? You've had three detentions this week already. You're grades are appalling and class participation from you seems to be kept to a bare minimum. I've seen your permanent record. You weren't always like this. What happened to you?"

"Nothing happened."

"If there's anything else you need, you can always come to me, you know that, right?"

"I'm doing nothing wrong in class. When asked a question, I always answer it."

"Indeed, even when it is not you who are asked." Lacus widened her eyes. "I know it is you, Lacus."

"I was just helping her out."

"You are hurting her more than helping her, Lacus."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes. She's come to rely on handouts. If you had not called out the answers for her, she would not have been able to give them. What do you think will happen during this year's final exam? Will you be whispering answers then, or passing notes? How do you intend to give her the answers then?"

"I just wanted to help her. You call on her far too much."

"Only because she desperately needs to improve."

"Then what should I do, take the role of teacher and watch her fall? Watch her crash and burn against the blazing safety net of this class?"

"You don't want her to fail?"

"No."

"May I ask why?"

"I… no reason."

"I've seen you watching her." Lacus' eyes widened once more. "You gaze at her. You stare at her intently, but you never walk up and just talk to her. What are you afraid of?"

"Why Would I talk to her," Lacus asked. "Why would she want to talk with me? I'm not part of her group."

"You know, it's not exactly like her small circle is a tight-knit band. I'm sure you could easily work your way in and become friends with them all. I could help you, if you wanted."

"No," Lacus hurriedly stated.

"Why not, you said you wished to help her, did you not? Fllay's grades are in serious need of improvement. Perhaps this can be your opportunity."

"And how am I supposed to do that? I don't believe in profiteering on the misfortune of others. Besides that, I've already tried giving her the answers, but you seem to have a problem with that. "

"You don't want her to fail, right? Then by all means help her. Teach her, tutor her; but do it _outside_ of the classroom, in your _own_ time, after school for example."

"You think… I could be a tutor?"

"Hey, it's a messy job, but _someone's _gotta do it. Maybe I can help you. I'll have a talk with her father. I'm sure he won't want his precious little girl to fail. Fllay Allster is in need of private help, in more than just math if you know what I mean," the teacher joked.

Lacus, however, was not about to find that amusing. "Is that all you wanted," she curtly asked.

"Yes, you may go." Lacus nodded politely and left the room. "Lacus," La Flaga called out, "remember, if you ever want to talk to someone, I'm always right here."

"I don't think I'll be taking that offer," the girl replied. She had heard about the rumors of Mu La Flaga, the teacher who supposedly drove a love-sick student of his from the verge of first sanity, and then life. Lacus didn't need the ears of someone like that. Wasn't there some kind of law against teachers dating their students?

Lacus put it out of her mind and checked her backpack was secure around her shoulders before making her way out of the classroom. She headed outside, towards the gym. She had seen Fllay in that direction before. The back of the gym seemed to be a favorite hangout for her and the one Lacus assumed to be her boyfriend, Kira Yamato – not that the pinkette made a habit of spying on the activities the two got up to.

She had a lot to think about. Could she really be a tutor, a teacher? Would she really be able to help anyone?

She thought about it when something caught her eye. There she was, Fllay.

_What can I say to her? How should I explain myself? I… I don't want to sound conceited, but…"_

Suddenly, Lacus saw something that caused her to lose her train of thought, something she never thought she'd see.

A pair of irises, the palest of blue, were just tinted even lighter as Lacus' eyes significantly widened, letting in more light. Lacus stood awe-struck, not believing what she was now seeing. Not believing it was possible. She couldn't even comprehend it. That person, and that person, but not with that person…

Lacus' mind wasn't working strait. She couldn't think, she couldn't feel.

Even as her jaw went slack –

Even as her eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets and run away to be saved the fate of witnessing this –

Even as a blush began to warm her cheeks –

She couldn't look away. She… she couldn't… look… away.

A slave she was… to the sight.


	2. Copious Thought for an Odious Deed

**Cheating… is Not Necessarily a Bad Thing**

**Author's Notes:** I know it's been a long time, but know that I haven't forgotten this story, although it did seem to give way to my other story, Scary Clowns a bit. I finally have a chapter for all of you, and just look at what a great title it has. This chapter was actually difficult for me to write. It was going to be solely spent on Lacus' thoughts of the previous chapter, but doing that without giving too much away was difficult. I'm sure you'll agree that keeping plot elements a mystery isn't quite my strongest suit. I think I have a habit of revealing too much too soon, which is something I need to work on, along with the whole 'showing, not telling' thing. I've never been good at that. I'm currently trying to improve in that area. I do realize that I've given away quite a bit in this chapter, and sure, I could have revised it and taken bits out, but I think I can work with this. Anyway, enough of my rambling. On with the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed

**Copious Thought for an Odious Deed, an Odious Deed Indeed**

That person, and that person, but not with that person…

This was… this was unbelievable. How could this be? How was this? Lacus knew the what, but the why, the why eluded her. This made no sense, no sense at all. What was going on? Why were they…?

Why were they doing this?

Were not these two in relationships already? What would happen if Kira were to find out, or… did he already know?

No, that wasn't possible. If everybody knew, then this would not continue. If everybody knew, then people would talk, people would gossip. Lacus was neither privileged nor burdened with the vengeful nature of the rumor mill. She tried not to talk about others behind their back, but all the same, she felt sure that even she would have heard if something like this were going on, would she not?

As Lacus wrestled with her doubts and conflictions, her eyes continued to pry, continued to spy, like the nosy housewife who peeps over the fence, like a simple peeping tom or window gazer. Even if her mind was not actively paying attention to the heated scene before her, her eyes were. Even if her mind had begun to wander, her eyes had remained rooted.

If anyone were to gaze upon her, they would see nothing but a girl spying on the activities going on in the back of the gym, not that the present Lacus was paying much, or indeed any mind to the thoughts of others. In actuality, nothing could be further from the limited concerns of her brain. All that occupied her, and all that would, were the two before her.

That boy and that girl. Fllay.

Fllay and the one she was with. That boy, going by the name of…

What was his name again?

Names were not important, actions were, and Lacus mentally pushed him aside. He was not important. All the while, Lacus' attention remained on the girl with the red hair.

On this girl, would her eyes remain glued, as if to a movie screen. Nothing in a suspense-filled thriller or horror film could possibly amount to this moment. Right there and then, Lacus would have given anything for the ability to read minds.

Oh, if only she could have known the thoughts running through the minds of Fllay and that boy she was with.

* * *

Violet ink flowed flawlessly from her pen as it scrawled across the paper. In the end, Lacus had never been given the chance to speak to Fllay. There was no time or place. And even if there were, Lacus simply couldn't face the red haired girl right now. She couldn't.

Of course, that graphic display could have been seen as a good thing, from a certain perspective. If nothing else, it served to distract her. How else could she have proceeded? What would she have done? Should she approach Fllay, what would she say? What would there be to say. How could she have gone about it?

Thinking about it, it was probably a good thing that Lacus was interrupted from confronting Fllay. Otherwise, she'd likely have found herself standing before the girl, speechless. The last thing she wanted was to appear dumb in front of someone like Fllay.

Come to think of it, that would be more than a mere impression. In that circumstance, she truly would have been.

Was it true, that opportunity Mister La Flaga had told her about earlier? Could it genuinely be so? Could Fllay's father truly be looking for a tutor for his daughter? Could Lacus fill that role? She gave a sigh. Taking a look over the test paper that had been recently handed back to her, reality sunk in.

If her own grades were so bad, how was she supposed to help raise someone else's? Strike that, how was she supposed to convince someone else to even let her try to help them raise their grades? Sure, Lacus had indeed passed her last assessment, but only just. Had she done just a little worse, she would surely have failed.

He didn't know what he was talking about. He may have known a lot about relationships, wisdom that came from personal experience, most likely, but he was clearly out of his depth on this one. Then again, what was it that he had told her? Just keep doing what she was doing, but do it outside of class, rather than during the lesson.

Technically, she was already the one giving Fllay all the answers whenever she was called on in the one class she shared. Perhaps she could do a reasonably good job, but how to go about it? She couldn't just come out and say it, could she?

"Hey Fllay, you don't know me, but you owe me for all the answers you got right in class."

"Hey Fllay, I've been watching you…"

"Hey, can we talk?"

"I know you're failing some of your classes and I think I can help. I can tutor you, and you don't have to worry about me being all smug about it. I don't think I'm better than you, or smarter than you. We're exactly the same. Why? Because I'm failing too."

No matter what she came up with, she just sounded like a stalker.

Well, to be honest, Lacus wasn't exactly failing. Her average was high enough that she would pass, as long as she didn't let it slip, but it was nothing compared to the scores she would get in the past.

That was back when her mother would praise her. _Mother's little genius, don't you know._ Now however, the love of a mother was not a luxury Lacus could hold onto, and without that motivation, that drive to succeed and achieve, what was the point?

The topics covered in class just didn't hold any real interest anymore. Not for the pinkette, anyway. But perhaps there was now a reason to improve, a motivation to study. Perhaps helping Fllay could be her reason, and in helping the redhead, the pinkette's grades would undoubtedly improve, as would her prospects for life after school, whether she chose to study or simply work a low-paying, entry level job.

Wait… no, she couldn't, could she? She couldn't use the girl like that.

But… even if she were being used for Lacus' own end, Fllay would benefit, would she not?

It was true. And the level of deception would be kept to a bare minimum. It was an evil, but perhaps it was a righteous crime. Did such a thing exist? Or was that simply the deluded thinking of self-righteous puppeteers pulling the invisible strings of the ignorant masses, secretly herding them in the direction of a new world order?

Lacus released a sigh of pent up breath, emptying her lungs slowly to calm herself. To breathe slowly and deeply, it was a natural breathing exercise. A way to therapeutically cool down and calm the mind, similar to the cool down exercises done after a physical workout or before a meditation. It was something the pinkette had discovered for herself within the last year. Something she had come to depend on to deal with the stress of school-life and the loneliness of home life, with teachers nagging her to bring her average up and ghosts of parents reminiscing about how well she had done in the early years of her education, back in childhood.

It was a bleak contrast, to compare the two. The two versions of her. One so cheerful and excited, perhaps singing and dancing in the rain of autumn clouds. The other, unsure of what the future might hold. Back when she was younger, the future was a mystery, sure. But not one that required her attention. Now, she didn't know what might befall her. Her house was so lonely, and others seemed so full.

Lacus looked up to see the girl of her thoughts ahead of her, sitting in the middle of the class. On one side of her sat Miriallia, her best friend, an auburn haired girl. Lacus didn't know much about her personality, but she seemed kind.

On Fllay's other side sat her alleged boyfriend, Kira. Lacus had worked with him on a few class assignments in the past. This was when they were much younger, back when Lacus' grades were among the top of the class. This was long before Kira and Fllay were involved in any kind of relationship, before the two had even met. Kira and Lacus were never officially friends. At least they never ate together or did anything outside of class. Occasionally they would sit together and work together, but that was it. They were friendly, sure. But they were not technically friends. At least, Lacus didn't think they were, and she was certain that Kira didn't, either.

Lacus released an absentminded breath full of air as she watched the girl with the red hair laughing at something with her gaggle of friends.

How could she sit there, laughing? With them. With him. How could she, after what she had done, after what Lacus had just witnessed? It made no sense, unless…

This was not the first time.

Lacus' eyes widened. What had she discovered?

* * *

Trying to order all of this in her head was far too difficult. It was impossible right now. So instead, she pushed it to the back of her mind. She would think about this later. She would figure it all out later. Later, not now. When she got home.

Home… That empty, lonely building six blocks away on the main road. It did not do to think of that deceased house. Instead, the pinkette would focus on something else. Something, anything, anyone. The person, that person, the one before her.

Walking in front of her. Smooth, alabaster skin that shone in the autumn sun; long, lean legs, concealed by stockings that sprouted from the hem of her green, plaid, uniform skirt; red hair worn in a half ponytail down just past her shoulders. Lacus swallowed hard. Her breathing quickened. She was right there. Fllay was right there.

Lacus was unresolved. Should she say something? Should she let the redhead leave without harassment? No matter how fast the breath entered her, the girl's brain simply couldn't get enough oxygen, leaving her lightheaded, adding to the anxiousness she felt from deep within her knotted stomach.

Giving it little thought, she decided to press on, deciding to act on that snippet of information given to her by their teacher. She would be professional.

"Fllay?" Despite the decision having been made, even though she could no longer take it back, Lacus couldn't shake the nervousness from her voice, nor the abundance of sweat accumulating on the skin of her palms.

Letting out a shuddered breath, Lacus closed her eyes, increasing her pace to catch up with the red haired girl, taking several increasingly deep breaths as she went that she might calm herself and present a composed, professional impression. In such a situation as this, the loss of her confusion and uncertainty would be her single greatest asset.

It was working. Lacus could feel herself growing more calm and tranquil, until…

Her walking came to an abrupt halt as she bumped into something.

Opening her eyes, she couldn't help but blush in embarrassment at her current predicament.

Her cheeks burned with utter humiliation at the awkwardness she was now in, at the inelegance with which she had just presented herself to the other girl.

She had just walked directly into Fllay Allster. Staring openly into those slightly annoyed, slightly amused blue gems the red haired girl called eyes, Lacus eventually managed to compose herself and stepped back, apologizing humbly.

"Perhaps you should watch where you're going from now on," the redhead jokingly chastised."

"Uh, yeah."

"So, did you want something? You called out my name, right?"

Fllay had clearly stopped and turned around upon hearing her name. Lacus had expected her to keep going, or at most, to simply slow her pace.

"Um, yeah. I wanted to ask you something."

"What about?" The way Fllay had said that, so calm, so innocent. After what Lacus had witnessed that very day, no less, it was unexpected, to say the least.

"Well, um, you see…"

"Are we getting to the point soon?" Fllay asked, checking her watch.

"Sorry," Fllay apologized.

"If you're so sorry, then just spit it out already. Why are you so nervous? And don't apologise. Just calm down," the redhead advised, as though sensing what was coming next.

"It's just that, well, I'm in your math class and –"

"You are?" Fllay's surprised interjection cut Lacus off in her tracks.

"Yeah, I am."

"I've never seen you before," Fllay honestly and offhandedly announced.

Trying her best to ignore the other girl's declaration for now, Lacus proceeded to press on with her task, only to be interrupted again, with a question this time.

"What's your name?"

"Lacus."

"Right… it doesn't ring a bell. What did you want?"

"Mister La Flaga told me that… your father might be looking for a tutor?" Fllay's shoulders hunched and her eyes narrowed. When she spoke, there was an obvious change in the tone of her voice.

"So that's what you wanted?"

"Well, I'm interested in the job, if that's alright with you."

After a moment of silent thought, Fllay's hand entered the private realm of her blazer's inside breast pocket, and withdrew holding a small, silver device. Flipping it open and pressing a few keys, she then handed the device, which was revealed to be a phone, over to the pinkette, who merely looked upon it, confusion evident in her eyes. What was she to do with such a thing?"

"Put your number in, I'll give Papa your name." Lacus took the phone, inputting her own cellphone number before returning it to Fllay's waiting hand. "I'd better give you a contact number too. Give me your phone?"

Hesitating for only a moment, Lacus quickly complied, handing her own phone over, an older model than that of Fllay's. Lacus' phone had a simple, pink design and did not flip like Fllay's did. It also had no built-in camera.

It took a while for Fllay to navigate her way around the unfamiliar menu system, but she eventually managed to find what she was looking for, and her eyebrow rose at what she saw.

"You don't have any contacts?"

"Well, no."

"What's wrong, don't you have any friends?"

"It's just that, well…"

"What?" Fllay asked, wondering as to whether she had offended the pink haired girl."

"I've never exchanged my number with anyone before."

"Why not?"

"I just never have."

"What about friends?"

"I don't have people that I hang around with every day, but sometimes… the people I know don't have cellphones. As for other people that do, I don't really know. Nobody's ever expressed an interest in sharing contact details like that before."

"Right," Fllay answered, handing the phone back. Lacus looked at the screen the see a single number on her contact list, marveling at how fast the other girl had managed to enter it. Such speed. She must have done it while Lacus was talking. She finally had someone's number, but…

"Is this… is this your home number?"

"Yeah. My parents are home after six. Is that a problem?"

"No," Lacus answered, feeling silly for expecting Fllay's cell phone number to be on her list. This made sense after all. It wasn't as though this made the two girls anything more than mere acquaintances.

"You know what I think?" Fllay asked the pinkette.

"No, what?"

"I think you need better friends. I mean, come on. Who doesn't have a cellphone?"

"Right," Lacus replied, not feeling quite right about the way this girl was remarking about others at their expense.

"Do you know where my friends and I meet?"

"Uh, yeah." Fllay's group of friends usually hung around the exterior of the corridor to the English classrooms, sitting in the shade of the wall and roof."

"You should join us there," Fllay offered.

Lacus' eyes widened. Was the redhead serious? Did she want Lacus to be a part of her group? So many thoughts fluttered about the interior of the pinkette's head. So many, so much. So much to think about.

There was so much going on inside that head of hers that she could barely respond. She managed a silent nod, unable to speak as Fllay offered a goodbye and walked away, leaving the pink haired girl to herself, alone on the empty street, unable to speak, unable to respond.

Only one thought passed through the pinkette's mind. Only one thing could she focus on.

Only one thought.

"Did that really just happen?"

* * *

**Does anyone know how Fllay would refer to her father, out of a Japanese context, as in other than Otou-san, etc. I suppose I couldv've gone with the I suppose I could've gone with 'Daddy.' In the official subtitle, (the one on the DVD,) its 'Papa.' Anyone know what I should use in this story? I went with Papa here, but it's not really sitting right so if anyone would like it changed, just give me your suggestions.**

**So the students of this school do wear uniforms. Just where is this set? I'll admit, I didn't give too much thought about that. Perhaps I should have. Reguardless, I do believe that my interest in this story has been revitalized. That being said, the next update I make will be for my Shani/Lacus story, The Unwanted. There is much more there for me to tell that I couldn't and wouldn't place in the first chapter. Sure, it was originally going to be a one-shot, but it is now going to be a full story. That had been decided by the time I'd posted it, but even so, I've had some new ideas since then. It may actually wind up being longer that I thought. Actually, that is always the case with me, isn't it?**

* * *

**Shameless Advertising Segment: **For any of you that didn't see the news on my recent KOTOR story, I now have a Livejournal. I can't say how regular my updates on there will be, maybe once or twice a month as a general rule? Anyway, your all welcome to check there whenever you might feel like it. I'll also be posting status announcements on there in regards to my stories, both fanfiction and original fiction, when I start writing it. If you take a look, you might notice that I actually had a preview of this update on there. I think I'll be doing that from now on, putting little previews of my updates on there before I post them here or on Ficwad. If any of you also have an account on there, feel free to add me as a friend, and I'll do the same. My username on there is the same as my penname. If you need it, the link should be at the top of my profile page. I believe that's all I wanted to say.

~Michael


End file.
